


you picked me up in the dead of the night

by orphan_account



Category: Griefer Belt, Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, mfw scott doesn't have a last name yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott met Lars crouched in a dark alley, next to a freshly dead body. It wasn't exactly the most romantic setting for their first meeting, but it was good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you picked me up in the dead of the night

**Author's Note:**

> my favourite hobby is fic writing for my obscure webcomics :') this is really unedited and unproofread i'll go over it again later... bear with me for now
> 
> read griefer belt!!! its so good!! it has gays!!! criminal gays!!! lovable criminal gays!!!!  
> seriously. http://grieferbeltcomic.tumblr.com/. there it is. go on, read it. tw for blood, violence, some gorey parts.
> 
> work title is from you're still a mystery by the bleachers

“You could be a little more subtle.”

Scott raised his head sharply, his gaze falling on the person staring down at him. Blue hair braided neatly, tall figure casting a shadow over Scott’s latest victim. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, breath catching.

His hand tightened on the gun in it’s grip and he breathed in, once, twice, trying to steady himself.

“Don’t worry, I’m not calling the police or whatever. You can put the gun away.” The other person said, kneeling down to come eye to eye with Scott.

Scott’s grip on his gun didn’t loosen but he relaxed his shoulders, meeting the confident gaze with his own hesitant one. He studied the smiling face, taking in how well those blue locks framed the open eyes, the soft smile.

Lars Van Allen was really, quite attractive.

“The Belt.” Scott said softly, sparking recognition in Lars’ eyes.

He grinned, clasping his hands together in delight and exclaiming “You know me!”. Scott looked away, shrugging.

“Hard not to in this profession.” Scott mumbled. “Look, if you want the body, just take it. My job here is done.” There was only one reason Lars would be approaching him, and while Scott would feel the repercussions when he reported back to his employer, it was surely better than dealing with a reputation like Lars.

Lars shook his head. “I’m not here for them. I’m here for you.” Lars leaned towards Scott, closer than he would prefer.

If their close proximity didn’t throw Scott off, Lars’ words certainly did, and Scott felt his breath catching in his throat again.

Dammit, he thought, exhaling through gritted teeth. “What for?” Scott asked quietly, not meeting Lars’ gaze.

Lars leaned back, settling onto the flat of his feet. “Haven’t you ever heard the saying give a man a fish to feed him for a day, teach a man to fish and feed him for a lifetime?”

Scott resisted asking what the hell that had to do with their current situation, but he let Lars continue. He was looking awfully proud of himself, and Scott didn’t think that getting in the way of that was the best idea.

“They,” Lars continued, pointing a finger down at the corpse next to Scott, “are the fish. And that would make you the metaphorical skill of fishing.”

Scott nodded reluctantly, and Lars returned the nod affirmatively.

“I want to hire you. Permanently.” Lars said, expression turning serious.

Scott hesitated. Lars regained his open, welcoming attitude and stuck out a hand.

“I’ve been watching you for quite some time, Scott, and you’re just the guy I’m looking for. Efficient, neat, and the most important one, flawlessly attractive.” Lars announced, wiggling his hand invitingly.

If he was any less disciplined Scott would have probably choked upon hearing that.

“So what do you say? A longtime job with the best company in the business, a permanent place to stay, and a free ticket to spend even more time with yours truly. Sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?”

Scott briefly considered how wrong having the leader of The Belt flirt with him could go.

Briefly considered how wrong flirting back could go.

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could, he was cut off by Lars pulling out something from his jacket.

“And of course, there’s incredibly good pay.” Lars said, waving the large clump of money in his face.

Scott looked past the green bills, enticing as they were, and his stare returned to the angles on Lars’ face.

“Maybe we could talk more about this… some other place.” He said, eyes flicking down to the body beside him.

“Is that a yes?” Lars said, moving forward again, pushing into the centre of Scott’s field of view.

Scott was very aware of how close Lars was to his face.

He nodded slowly, inciting a grin from Lars.

It couldn’t be that bad of an idea.

* * *

It had taken them a while to get to this point, Scott reflected, as Lars pressed kisses to his neck, hands sliding up his back.

Scott had been rather unwilling, seeing no possible good outcome from dating his employer. It was an unspoken rule, a code of conduct.

Lars had been insistent and prodding, wearing Scott down with every puppy grin he gave him.

However, it had finally taken Addie, tired of dealing with Lars’ constant gushing, frustratedly telling Scott to just give up and ask him out for them to actually go anywhere.

It pretty much escalated from there, and now here they were, pressed up against the door to Lars’ apartment.

Through his drunken haze and in the low-lit hallway, Lars looked ethereal, soft shadows casted across his face. His cheeks had a faint tint to them, his gaze warm and mellow.

Lars reached up a hand, cradling Scott’s face softly.

“I’m so glad I hired you.” Lars whispered, sensual, just teasing enough to keep Scott on edge.

Scott substituted laughing for a shaky breath, pushing his fingers further into Lars’ soft hair.

“Turns out I have a lot more skills than just fishing huh?” Scott replied, mumbling into Lars’ ear.

Lars’ shook with quiet laughter, pressing kisses into Scott’s jaw, working his way up to meet Scott’s hungry mouth.

The door finally clicked open, and they stumbled into Lars’ dark room, illuminated only by the open window.


End file.
